Help me remember, please
by love-for-books
Summary: What happens when Hermione has a concussion and doesn't remember anything about Hogwarts? And to make it worse -or better-, it's Draco's fault so he has to get her back on track. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone, first chapter for my first real story. The story is set pre=war, Hermione, Harry and Ron are in their 6th year. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome so please tell me if I need to improve certain things or do something differently! I hope you like this story and I'm gonna try to post a chapter every couple of days. Have fun reading ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the original Harry Potter story, sadly. They're JK Rowlings'.**

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

I calmly ate my breakfast, although sickeningly aware of the spectacle across the table. Ronald Weasley was whispering words I couldn't hear –luckily- into the waterfall of blonde ringlets of the giggling Lavender Brown. Suddenly, I notice the girl shooting an exasperated look in Parvati's direction. Parvati was sitting two seats to my right and out of the corner of my eyes I caught her rolling her eyes back at Lavender.

The redheaded, love-struck idiot, however, didn't notice this brief exchange and continued chatting animatedly. With a sigh I shoved my plate away from me and got up. I announced to nobody in particular that I was going to the library and took off.

I slowed my pace as I climbed the last flight of stairs to the library. I could hear the muffled buzz of chatting students inside and, knowing I needed some alone time, I briskly turned around.

Mistake.

I bumped into someone else and we were both sent tumbling down the stairs, our books, quills and ink following us, spraying the walls and floor with drops of blue liquid. I was fast enough to cast a hovering charm for the other person, but I was already crashing headfirst into the opposite wall. Even before I could identify the victim of my clumsiness, I was unconscious.

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

I awoke to the chattering of birds and the sun shining on my face, the light streaming through my eyelids. I felt dazed and my head was throbbing slightly, a humming sound irritating my ears.

When I finally managed to wrench open my eyes, I didn't recognize where I was. I looked around me and saw a spacious room with large windows covering most of the walls. I was lying in one of the many beds lining the sides of the room. On the right side there were double doors and to my left at the end of the room there was a small door. All in all, it looked like an infirmary, albeit an old-fashioned one.

I was the only person in the room, so I decided to wait for somebody to come see me, if this was indeed an infirmary. After lying still for a while though, I began to feel restless and tried to sit up. The moment I did that, my head started spinning and my blood rushed to my head, making me feel dizzy. I raised my hand to my forehead and could feel a bandage there.

It was only now that I wondered why I was there and not at home. Odd, I was usually more alert and a lot more inquisitive, but I didn't pay too much heed to it, my thoughts were a little clouded. Instead I tried to remember what had happened.

My mind was a total chaos. I panicked, mulling over memories of my childhood; primary school; my parents; my friends… They were all there, but after that: nothing at all. I knew I was missing something important, something to do with where I was and what I was doing here. I scrutinized every memory that could be related to it, but my mind was blank.

I was suddenly aware of the small door at the far end of the room opening and a woman came out. She was rather small and plump and wore an odd combination of clothes that looked like robes you'd see in some painting from a few centuries ago. Even more odd was the array of dusty bottles she was carrying on a plate. Or was she?

I looked a bit harder and it seemed as though the plate was floating by itself. Oh well, I must not be able to see it right from this side of the room. She had gotten closer and when she noticed me being awake, she hurried over to me, exclaiming "Miss Granger, I am so happy to see you're finally awake!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask warily. "Silly girl, I'm Madam Pomfrey of course." She laughs at me. "Okay… Well, Madam, could you please tell me where I am?" She gives me a puzzled look. "Miss Granger, you must be joking, right?" "Not really, Madam." "Stay here and don't move a muscle, I'm going to fetch Professor Dumbledore."

Before long, the doors opened again and the lady, madam Pomfrey, walked in, followed by a man with an extremely long white beard who looked like he could easily be two centuries old and wore the same old-fashioned robes as the woman. He wore half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose and behind them were piercing blue eyes that twinkled like a kid's on Christmas.

They walked up to my bed and the man spoke to me in a grave voice. "Miss Granger, do you know who I am?"

"Pardon me, sir, I haven't got a clue."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, which you have been attending for the past few years."

"Is this some kind of joke?" I ask, half laughing, half shocked.

"It is most certainly not, I can assure you. Would you like some time alone to process this?"

I regained some of my composure and retorted. "Prove it to me."

"I expected nothing less," he chuckled, "perhaps this may refresh your memory." In the meanwhile he pulled a short wooden stick out of the front of his robes and waved it in the air while whispering something that sounded like a foreign language. All of a sudden a silvery bird sort of just shot out of the stick and flew around the room, emitting an opaque light.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic."

"No, I mean really, how did you do that? It's a trick, I know it is, so just tell me."

"Miss Granger, I shall leave you to your thoughts. Poppy, if you'd be so kind to just send message when she is ready." And with a short nod from the lady and a smile to me, he left.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me with pity and then went back through the single door, where her office was probably located.

Okay, this was a lot to process, but I could handle it. Hopefully...

What if this place was really a school? What if I really went here to learn whatever it was that could be learned here? It was illogical, but when I was younger there had been occasions. Occasions where I did things or made things happen that didn't make any sense to anyone or to me. Those times nobody had known that I was the one who did those, but I always knew. Maybe this situation I was in had something to do with those occurrences.

My mind was wandering over memories of my childhood when all of a sudden I realized I didn't know what I looked like or even how old I was, where my parents were, whether I had any friends.

"Madam Pomfrey." I hesitantly call out.

"Yes, Hermione?" She calls back, opening the door and walking over.

"Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, child. Ask away."

"I wonder if you could tell me a few things about myself... How old am I?"

"Oh dear, this is worse than I thought! Let's see. You're now 16 years old – you do remember your birthday right?"

"Yes, that I do, it's just after my childhood that I don't remember anything. Oh god, that means I don't remember the last six years of my life."

"Don't worry, it will all come back to you. In the meanwhile I will tell you all that I know. You came here when you were eleven, and you were one of the smartest girls in school already then." I beam at her. "Your best friends, right from the beginning, have been Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, doesn't ring a bell?" I shake my head. "Oh... Well, a lot of things happened to the three of you during all these years, but I will let others tell you all about that later, since I don't even know the entire stories."

"Thank you, madam. How did I get injured?"

"Well, I believe you fell off the stairs after bumping into Mister Malfoy."

"Who is Mister Malfoy and why then is he not here?"

"He is not here because you were able to save him -using magic- but not yourself. And he is Draco Malfoy, he's in the same year as you are. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Erm, this is quite embarrassing, but do you have a mirror?"

She smiled at me. "I will get one in an instant, Hermione." And she walked away.

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

**A/N ****So, ****that's ****the ****first ****chapter ****done ****:) ****Please ****leave ****a ****review ****if ****you ****have ****any ****tips ****or ****criticism. ****I ****promise ****the ****story's ****going ****to ****be ****interesting ****at ****least ****so ****read ****on ****if ****you ****like.**

**Love,**

**Nicky****^.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ****I'm ****very ****very ****sorry ****for ****updating ****so ****late, ****I ****promise ****that ****the ****following ****chapters ****will ****be ****up ****faster. I changed the first and second chapter a bit so that the content would be more logical, but no major changes****. ****So ****I ****hope ****you ****like ****it ****:)**

**Disclaimer: I ****do ****not ****own ****the ****characters ****or ****the ****original ****Harry ****Potter ****story, ****sadly. ****They're ****JK ****Rowlings'.**

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

When I woke up it was in the middle of the night and I really had to go to the toilet, so I tried to sit up. Surprisingly it didn't cause any headache or dizziness like the last time, so I pulled back the blanket. I was wearing comfortable cotton shorts and a top. I felt my head and the bandage was gone.

When I got up, I was slightly unsteady at first, but when I took a few steps I felt better. Looking at my surroundings, I decided to first try the double doors at the end of the room and slipped out quietly. I found myself in a hallway with stairs leading up and down.

The corridor down the stairway seemed darker so I climbed up to the next passage. It felt slightly familiar but in a weird way and something told me to turn right, landing me somewhere totally unimaginable. There were stairs everywhere; in front of me, above, below. And the weirdest thing: they were moving. Okay, moving stairs, no biggie.

I turned around and that's when I noticed somebody was observing me.

"Granger, I didn't take you for somebody to try to escape from the hospital wing." The boy smirked at me.

"Who are you? Are you one of my friends?"

"Stop joking, Granger. What are you doing here staring off into space anyway?"

"I wasn't joking. I was just looking for a bathroom."

At this he looked really startled. "But the bathrooms are in the opposite direction, you of all people should know that."

"Thanks, whatever-your-name-is." I smile at him and walk past him, leaving him behind in a very confused state.

He's pretty handsome, I hope we meet again.

One entire bathroom wall was a mirror. I hesitantly walked over to it and what I saw was so strange and at the same time so wonderful. It was like I had skipped a few years -well technically my mind had, but that's just an insignificant detail at such a moment.

I was so tall in comparison to my child self. My features had changed a lot too, I looked more mature, more feminine. My hair had grown longer, it now reached under my breasts. My breasts! I had breasts, and not very small ones at that... I groaned. I didn't even know what to do with breasts. My teeth were shorter too than I remembered, it looked kind of good.

I waved at myself to make sure it was really me and then proceeded to looking myself up and down, trying to find changes, but also parts that had stayed the same. In a daze I finally went back to the hospital wing.

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

I was awakened again by a woman shaking me. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione, child, are you awake?" I nod. "You need to take a shower before we take you to Professor Dumbledore." I nod again and get out of bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I went to the toilet last night so I walked around a bit."

"Oh good, but you could have woken me up."

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother you."

"Well, now follow me."

She led me to her office and then through another door. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

I found myself in a simple but large bathroom with a bath, a toilet and a basin with a mirror. I turned the taps and hot water streamed out as I took off my clothes. When I turned around, I gasped. In the mirror I could see the body that had been hidden partially last night and it was so... Mature. I had big round breasts with pink nipples and a little line of hair on my vagina. It was so weird that I immediately turned back around and got in the bathtub.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth. I shot up when somebody knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Are you almost done? We have to leave in 10 minutes. Your uniform is in the cupboard beneath the sink."

"I quickly got out and dried myself. After that I took out the clothes. The uniform consisted of a skirt, blouse, red and gold striped tie, charcoal grey jumper, black tights and shoes, and some sort of a robe-like cardigan with an emblem of a red-and-gold lion. There was also a badge with a golden P on it. I decided not to pin that up and ask about it later so I put it in a pocket.

When I came out of the bathroom, Madam Pomfrey immediately stood up and told me to follow her quickly.

"Hey look, isn't that Hermione?" "Hermione Granger!" "Hey Hermione." All around me I heard my name. How did all these people know me? Did I use to know them?

Before long we reached a door with stone gargoyles on both sides. They were opening their mouths. "Password?"

"Lemondrops," said Madam Pomfrey and the door opened to a winding staircase, quite literally as I was about to find out. As soon as we stepped on it, it started moving and I let out a little yelp.

It stopped when we were in front of a door. "Come in," a voice inside the room called out.

We walked into a beautiful large room with bookcases lining the wall and the most shiny, weird objects were on the shelves, moving of their own accord. In the middle of the room was a large mahogany desk and behind it was the elderly man I had seen yesterday. However the most interesting in the room was the boy I had seen in the corridor last night, sitting in front of the desk with his eyes fixed on me in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Hey, I'm Hermione, but you already know me I believe. What's your name?" I offered my hand.

He didn't take it and just looked stunned. "This is Draco Malfoy, Hermione." Dumbledore said.

"So you're the guy I bumped into?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh, I'm very sorry!"

"Well, Hermione, have a seat. And you too Poppy."

After we sat down, Dumbledore spoke. "I believe we have a bit of a problem on our hands. Miss Granger doesn't remember anything and since it is unclear whose fault it is, I suggest Mister Malfoy here will help her around the school and with any other problems she may encounter in the next few weeks."

"Wait, you're setting me up with Granger, who is now stupid as well as non-magical?"

"We talked about this Draco and I believe it is a good experience for the both of you. So, Hermione, do you approve of Draco being your teacher and guide for as long as you need one?"

"I don't mind." More like, I'd love to, despite the fact that he had just called me stupid.

"But wouldn't you much rather have the Weasel or scarhead help you out for a change?"

"Who are they?"

"See, Draco, this is why it's best for you to take her on. I don't think Mister Weasley or Mister Potter would be able to handle this situation."

"Wow, well no wonder she doesn't remember those two, they're complete dimwits." He said with a smirk that made his face look even more handsome.

"I used to be friends with 'dimwits'?"

"Oh yes, they are the masters of stupid and kings at making useless remarks, honestly I don't even know why you were friends with them in the first place." I chuckled and he looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So I guess that's settled then." Professor Dumbledore said hastily, wanting to get the problem off his hands as soon as possible. "You may go."

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

**A/N ****Hope ****you ****liked ****it! ****Criticism ****is ****welcome ****as ****long ****as ****it's ****constructive ****so ****criticize ****all ****you ****want, ****it ****would ****help ****me ****greatly ****:)**

**Love,**

**Nicky****^.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****I'm ****so ****very ****very ****sorry ****for ****updating ****so ****late (again)! ****I'm ****trying ****to ****find ****another ****part ****I ****wrote, ****so ****hopefully ****I'll ****find ****it ****and ****update ****again ****this ****week. ****Otherwise ****I ****promise ****I ****will ****next ****weekend. ****Please ****keep ****reading, ****because ****I ****really ****want ****to ****know ****what ****you ****think ****of ****it.**

**Disclaimer: I ****do ****not ****own ****the ****characters ****or ****the ****original ****Harry ****Potter ****story, ****sadly. ****They're ****JK ****Rowlings'.**

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

When we walked out the door the handsome platinum-haired boy immediately left and walked in the opposite direction from the one in which Madam Pomfrey and I were going.

During the walk back to the hospital wing, as I had found out it was called, I had the time to fully appreciate my surroundings. The ceilings were high everywhere I had seen and the tall walls were brick with windows covering what I expected were outer walls of the building.

The lengths of the corridors and the large numbers of stairs hinted at a vast construction of enormous proportions, like a castle.

Normally I would feel overwhelmed and uncomfortable in a castle –except when visiting for school assignments-, but this one was so different. It felt homely. As a whole it seemed to pulsate with energy and warmth. It made me feel secure and part of something bigger.

I immediately knew something was wrong, because the hallway was blocked right where the doors to the infirmary were. There was a small crowd of people, most around my age I guessed, chattering nervously.

When a boy noticed me and Madam Pomfrey coming, he nudged the person next to him and soon everybody was facing us, waiting for us. They were all quiet as two larger boys who had previously been standing somewhere at the center moved through the others towards us.

One was taller and rather more broad-shouldered, with red hair and a freckly, sweet-looking face. The other had dark hair and remarkably green eyes behind round glasses. He was slightly smaller and had a lean build.

They were both smiling at me tentatively, like they were expecting something. And when I only gave them a puzzled look, the smiles quickly made way for confusion and disappointment.

"Mione? What's wrong?", the red-headed one said, when we had reached them

"I'm sorry, who are you and all these other people?"

It was like I had smacked him in the face; or worse.

He looked so sad and dumbfounded, I looked to my only acquaintance at that moment for help.

"Miss Granger, why don't you go in and get some sleep and I will talk to these young men for now. Tomorrow you shall have time to speak with eachother. Now, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, if you would care to follow me."

And with that she walked off and the two boys, apparently the same ones we had talked about before, followed her with faces void of any emotion except bewilderment.

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

I was woken up by the school nurse once again. The sun was already peeking through the off-white curtains and I was still drowsy.

"Hermione, you should get up now. It's past nine and Mister Potter and Mister Weasley will be visiting at ten o'clock. And afterwards you have an appointment with Professor Dumbledore again."

No sooner than I had finished washing up and getting dressed, the two boys from last night came in through the double doors.

"Hi Hermione, how are you feeling?" The dark-haired boy said.

"Hi. I'm feeling pretty good today."

"Good." An awkward silence followed.

"So, they told me your last names, but I don't know who is who..."

"Oh, right. Well, that's Harry," the taller one pointed, "and I'm Ron."

"Okay."

"Do you wanna stay here to talk? We could go somewhere else if you like?" Harry said.

"I'd like to go for a walk, haven't seen a lot of this place yet, you see."

"Yes, of course."

I followed the two boys until we reached a hall leading to huge doors standing wide open. The sight was breath-taking. There was a cobble-stone courtyard leading out to grassy hills and lower down a dark forest with tall trees; one lone house could be seen with a patch of pumpkins and a smoking chimney on the roof. In the distance snow-covered mountains with green woods at their bases were visible and in a valley a clear blue lake reflecting the morning sun. A cold breeze blew freshly around me so I pulled my robes a little tighter.

The boys had already walked off so I tore myself away from the outdoor scenery and followed them.

We walked into what I supposed was a dining room. At the front of the room was a table on a platform and directly in front of me were four long tables with aisles leading to the front. Most remarkable, however, was the ceiling. It was the same colour as the sky outside with small clouds moving along it. It wasn't glass, that much was clear.

Over the tables, candles were floating in the air and people were sitting scathered everywhere, playing games where they didn't even use their hands, writing with feathers on scrolls of parchment, waving sticks at beakers and other, weirder objects.

This was too much.

Everything about this room screamed: impossible! Either that...

...or magic.

I hesitantly stepped into the room and seated myself next to the boys at the farthest table at the right side of the room.

"What is this room?"

"It's the Great Hall. We eat here, and people can just sit here during the day." Ron said.

"So I come here to eat?"

"Yes, and you spend a lot of time in the library too, although you've read every single book in this school I believe."

"That sounds like me." I smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about Hogwarts and classes and they showed me around the castle.

There was a relaxed enough atmosphere, but a kind of veil hung between me and the boys. The subject of our friendship wasn't broached all day. I didn't dare ask about it for some reason.

It was when we were sitting on a bench outside, enjoying the late afternoon sun, that I saw him coming towards us: a speck of white light. He had shed his outer robes and rolled up his sleeves. His underarms hinted towards a muscular torso and I found myself wishing for summer to arrive early in order to see him in a swimming trunk. I immediately shook off those thoughts and waved at him.

"Draco!"

I hadn't expected the sudden look of hostility in his eyes as he looked up at us. Then I noticed him looking especially at Harry and Ron. Then he looked back at me.

"What do you want?" The tone he spoke with was bitter at best.

"I just wanted to know…" A silence followed.

"Know what?"

"Well, Dumbledore said that you were to guide me around and teach me. So I was wondering when would be the first lesson, so to speak."

"Tomorrow 9 am Great Hall, Granger." And with that he walked away.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, you see, since Draco and I bumped into each other, Dumbledore has assigned him to teach me what I've forgotten."

"Hold on. Since when is it Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since when are you two on a first-name basis?"

"He calls me Granger. Why is that?"

"Well, that's one of the nicer names he's called you, the slimy git."

"Slimy git?"

"Yes, he's a total ass!"

"And why is that?"

"He's the enemy, he's in slytherin."

"So all this is is house enmity? He was right, you are dimwits."

"No, Hermione, you don't understand. You forgot that you hate him." Harry said at the same time that Ron practically screamed out: "He called us WHAT?"

"I'm going back to the infirmary, because I'm not in the mood for this right now. I'll see you two around when, if ever, I recommence school."

"Hermione, please-" But their voices sounded faint in my head and my thoughts were blurred out by a red veil of anger and hurt, although I couldn't place that feeling anywhere as I replayed the scene in my head.

I seemed to have a lot more emotions as my older self and I wasn't certain whether the perks of being the newfound me outweighed all these emotions and the drama.

**[.]**

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

**A/N ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****this ****chapter ****:) ****It's ****longer ****than ****the previous ****ones ****and ****I'm ****gonna ****try ****to ****make ****the ****other ****chapters ****at ****least ****as ****long ****as ****this ****one. ****So ****please ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think. ****Tips ****are ****very ****welcome!**

**Love,**

**Nicky****^.-**


End file.
